By the Blood of Our Brothers
by xenith57kaiju9
Summary: As the covenant move towards the planet Seraph, a zealot by the name of Ranglin must lead a squad to help in the Great Journey, but as Ranglin continues to advance he learns that he wasn't told everything.OC


**Hey there guys this is another new story, this might continue on but personally if you want to see it to continue just let me know. **

**Anyway a few announcements to a new chapter for **_**Demon Realm**_** will coming out sometime in September hopefully. **

**Also a new **_**Xenith Chronicles**_** will also be coming soon so looking forward to that.**

**Anyway here is By the Blood of Our Brothers. (note this is the prologue and chapter combined.)**

* * *

Within the Great Supercarrior a meeting was being held within the order that consisted of the generals and the field marshal, who was encharge of the giant ship the " Silent Death." In the center chair was the field marshal Antoran, who had begun the meeting. " My brothers the time for our siege of this planet begins." he announced to the council who remained quiet. "The first stage of the operations will begin by setting up a land operations outside of any populated areas, then begin the assault to the minor cities within the proximity."

The council was paying attention when a general spoke up," who will leading this attack?" it was the general of the green units,( the green units consist of combat engineers that served in battle and worked with new technology.), the general was Garf a well respected and knowledgeable asset to the cause. " Garf, the question you asked shall be answered, Dromis shall lead the attack (AN: Dromis is the general of the blue units, which consist of the best warriors the Silent Death can offer). And then you and Aggorah will head down and begin your assaults." Antoran explained, knowing though one of his subordinates would not approve of this move. And sure enough one of the generals was not happy at all.

To the left of Dromis was Aggorah the general of the red units, (AN: the red units are a batch of the most barbaric and ruthless warriors to ever set forth in the Silent Death), and was also one of the most barbaric general within the Covenant, he relies much on force and brute strength than strategy. " WHY DOES THIS WEAKLING GET LEAD TO LEAD THE FIRST ASSAULT AND NOT I!". Aggorah yelled, the room was silent till Antoran spoke, " It's because Dromis can attack populations without getting noticed.'' Aggorah grew restless but quieted down knowing not to anger Antoran. The meeting continued for another ten minutes, once it was over the three generals took their leaves leaving Antoran to himself. " I sense a coming change in the tides of war, I hope that the change is in our favor." Antoran said bluntly before leaving the meeting room and went to his chair in the bridge.

In the hangers elites were preparing for the assault in the hanger, grabbing weapons and entering shuttles as they begin their assault on the planet below. As the invasion begun the human population quickly went into panic trying to resist as their survival was on the line. Once Dromis had set up land operations Antoran sent Aggorah to take out any and all resistance. The planet below had turned into a massive war zone, and it seemed any hope for the human population was out of sight, the Covenant, as it seemed had seized the planet below.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Arrival**

**96 hours before Invasion**

Within the halls of the Silent Death the zealot order began the ceremony for a new zealot. His name was Ranglin, he was also the younger brother of Dromis. Ranglin had been known for his success of his missions but he was not yet ready to become a general so he was designated the rank of zealot for his upholding of Honor and Bravery. " Rise my brother," the head zealot said calmly, "raise from the ashes of war and rise for the glory of the Great Journey!" As Ranglin rose the zealots drew out their swords "now raise your sword brother and join us in the order." the head-zealot announced, Ranglin rose and drew his sword and pledged, " I will uphold the honor of the Great Journey and of my brothers till death comes and takes me away!"

The ceremony now completed the other zealots left and leaving Ranglin and the head-zealot alone. " Ranglin you seemed troubled during the ceremony," the old zealot said as they began walking down the corridor. " The Hierarchs choose my path into the zealot order while my brother became a general, I'm just confused on why they put me here." Ranglin stated as he continued to following his superior.

The old zealot stopped in response to his reply, " We all know that the hierarchs decide were each one of us must go to benefit our quest for the Great Journey." the old zealot explained, after explaining the reason for Ranglin's new rank they continued walking through the corridor, "now that your questioned is answered are there any doubts that you still have?" " No all my questions are answered." Ranglin replied as they stopped at a doorway. " Good now you are ready for your first assignment." The head zealot said as the door opened to the briefing room of the Silent Death.

The warriors at each side of the room standing at attention preparing for the briefing of their new assignment. The soldiers did not speak as Ranglin entered with the old zealot, and it was quiet till a voice came from the opposite side of the room, " Trovis you may take your leave now." " Yes general." the zealot said as he left the room leaving Ranglin standing alone. On the other side of the room was Garf.

The general of the green units had appeared from the other side of the room, he appeared emotionless as he stepped forward. " Ranglin has Trovis said anything to you about anything regarding the generals?" Garf asked as he stopped in place, in front of a holographic image of the planet below. " No sir, all he told me was why I got my rank." Ranglin replied as he stepped forward. " Good then, word of advice don't believe everything he says. He is old and weak and soon to be replaced, as his mind and thinking has changed." Garf stated, oblivious of the other soldiers' opinions.

"Now your first mission is to take out a communication facility outside of the populated area so that our forces can move in and take the area without getting noticed." Garf stated, signaling his men to get ready, " Is that all I have to do?" Ranglin asked as the soldiers began leaving the room. " There is also data in that facility that is important to our operation on this planet, do not fail even if it costs you your men's lives." Garf stated showing no concern over the other soldiers. " Yes sire." Ranglin said as he left the room and began heading down to the hanger to meet up with the squad that was assigned to him.

As he made his way down to the hanger he found his squad entering the phantoms and preparing for the mission. He made his way to the squad captain who had been getting his men ready. " Captain Vora, I'm Ranglin I'll be leading the mission." Ranglin announced to the officer, who bowed his head in respect. " My, my, I would never have thought I would be backing you up old friend." Vora said as he motioned his men t get ready. " Yes well, do you know the cause of our mission?" Ranglin asked, Vora responded thoroughly, " We are to take the communication facility and allow you to retrieve certain data." " Yes that is the sum of it, now are your men ready?" Ranglin asked, Vora turned and looked at his men then turned back to Ranglin and said, " Yes." As soon as he replied they began entering the phantom and went down to the surface.

On the ride down Ranglin stood preparing his mind for the fight ahead, it seemed like the ride down took longer than the others. Once they landed they immediately exited the phantom. " Everyone meet up on me." Vora announced, the squad assembled around their captain. "we are on the other side of the ridge, the communication facility is on the other side of this ridge. We need to eliminate all humans, leave no survivors!" Vora announced, his men were ready to attack, the spec ops would follow Ranglin, while the rangers snip from behind the lines, and the rest would attack from the front.

" Alright just open up an opening in the defense and I and the spec ops will infiltrate the base while picking off any humans we see." Ranglin said as he and the spec ops walked away and cloaked themselves. " You heard him we must open up their defenses so the mission can be completed. NOW MOVE IN!" Vora yelled, they then charged at the facility, and as they expected the security guards were trying to hold them off, they even brought out three ODSTs to try and help.

Vora and his men charged forward until a couple marines set up some defense turrets, Vora and his men immediately got behind cover to avoid the fire. " Captain we cant get past those turrets." a minor yelled, Vora simply snorted then activate his com link to his men. " RANGERS FIRE!" Vora commanded, and on queue the rangers fired their rifles taking out one of the turrets gunman. With this Vora immediately took this chance and ordered his men to advance. As they advanced the rangers picked off the other turrets gunman and made an opening for Ranglin and his spec ops to move forward. Vora moved in and his men advanced , the ODSTs tried to cover the security guards inside to tell the planet about the invasion, as the last guard made it inside on of the ODSTs screamed in pain as an energy sword punctured through his chest.

The other two quickly turned and were about to open fire when the second ODST was stabbed by an energy sword that had appeared with it's holder. The last ODST watched in terror as his comrades bodies fell to ground, as he was about to run Ranglin appeared behind him. The ODST turned and before he could scream Ranglin struck him down. Once the ODSTs were taken care of they moved into the building, once inside they killed everyone inside and began heading to the main computer. " Minor, stop the transmissions, spec ops watch the entrance, rangers go with them. Everyone else begin collecting data." Vora ordered, he then walked up to Ranglin to hand him the device all the data was being transferred to. " Why did you give me this?" Ranglin asked as he watched Vora walk away, " It was your mission to collect the data correct?" Vora asked, he then stood there waiting for a response.

" Yes, yes it was." Ranglin admitted, Vora continued to walk down the hallway to his men. "My mission…" ***Ranglin then remembered something Garf said to him before he left, " Ranglin before you go there is one last part of your mission you need to do after you collect the data, I want you to destroy the facility." Ranglin turned to his superior confused, Garf was getting very serious with this mission now it seems. " Sir I thought we were to take this area as an outpost once we collected the data." Ranglin said as he walked towards Garf. " That's just false information." Garf stated smugly, Ranglin stopped in front of him and noticed something about the words he was saying, something that he might regret. " There is something else I'm suppose to do aren't I?" Ranglin asked and almost instantly Garf laughed, " Your clever after all, hehe. Yes there is one last thing you have to do that I didn't mention, the last part of your mission is to kill squad captain Vora."***

As the flashback ended Ranglin took all the data that was significant and then told the Vora to tell his men to go back to the ship. After the squad had returned to the landing site Ranglin walked to Vora and asked him a question, " Vora what does your squad mean to you?" Vora seemed confused but answered without hesitation, " They are like brothers to me as we all are." A simple answer that he had heard multiple times from his kind, " Is that all you think of them as." Ranglin asked. Vora simply laughed not knowing of the rest of Ranglin's mission nor his intentions. " Well to tell the truth these men have been with me a long time and trust me as I trust them, and as they would die for them I would die for them. We share a bond as brothers in arms fighting for the Great Journey. That is what my squad means to me I hoped that answered your question." Vora said, his response had left Ranglin quiet and this was Vora's queue to meet up with his squad.

Ranglin had thought it over on how he decided to complete this mission, he drew his blade out and moved forward. Vora had not even noticed the sound of Ranglin's blade being drawn, and Ranglin then moved in and with a quick slash of his sword a cry was sounded out. A few members of the squad ran back to the scene to see what had happened. The first thing they saw was Ranglin with his blade out and the next thing they saw was a body on the ground.

" I need to thank you for that my friend." a voice said as another body came up from the ground. It was Vora, at the end of Ranglin's blade was one of the surviving marines that tried to sneak up on Vora. With that Ranglin headed towards the phantoms, and soon followed by the squad. At phantoms the elites entered the phantom once Ranglin and Vora entered they took off for the super carrier, but unaware of everyone else explosives activated in the communication facility that were placed there by Ranglin to complete most of his mission.

As the ship approached the super carrier they landed in one of the main hangers. There in the hanger waiting for them was Garf, waiting to retrieve the data that Ranglin had collected. Once the ship landed the crew got out and began to separated, the flight crew began to check the maintenance the vessel while Vora and his men headed towards the barracks to get some food and rest. Once Ranglin had exited the ship he headed over to Garf who seemed unpleased. " I see you completed most of the mission." Garf said while he grew angry. Ranglin handed him the data and simply replied, " Next time you send me to kill a brother without a reason I will head Antoran myself. And I'm pretty sure he would want to know why one of his generals sent a zealot to kill a squad leader who has done nothing wrong as well." With that one phrase Garf was enraged and left leaving with Ranglin alone, Ranglin then decided to head to the barracks for some rest and prepare for his next mission.

* * *

**Alright guys this is the first chapter of my new story and also I have decided to do only a couple stories so that It can be easier on me. But don't worry I'll comeback and continue them. Any if you have any questions or any advice you want to give that's fine by me anyway hoped you enjoyed. Also expect the next chapter soon okay also the next chapter of demon realm and xenith chronicals is coming soon.**


End file.
